


Like Real People Do.

by SmallSlice



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSlice/pseuds/SmallSlice
Summary: A series of snapshots that span the length of Sloane and Hurley’s relationship before meeting Tres Horney Boys.- written for the 2018 TAZ bang.





	Like Real People Do.

**Author's Note:**

> like all good stories, we start at the beginning.

Hurley huffed as she trekked the streets of Goldcliff. The sun was dropping and so was her chances of finding this new so called thief. The Raven. It had been an effort not to roll her eyes at the name. It was so obvious, making it seem goofy. It wasn’t hard to see a connection. There had been a few times Hurley had been called out to investigate a robbery, only to find that it had been an actual raven that had taken a liking to some gaudy jewelry. She just prayed that is wasn’t another waste of time. Just a thief that had a really bad sense of humour. 

It seemed that Hurley didn’t have to pray too hard. A figure shot out from between two buildings, a sleek black cloak whipping out behind them and black feathers drifting to the ground. She had to admire their enthusiasm for the bit.

“Aye, get back here!” 

What the Raven wanted with the Hammerheads was strange. From what Hurley knew, they were a gang that raced battlewagons but all records were unofficial. There wasn’t any concrete evidence that tied the Hammerhead gang to the group of racers. With the same name. 

If it was to do with some stolen battlewagon parts, then there wasn’t much the militia could do. That sort of thing was mostly handled between teams. But a wanted thief was the business of the Goldcliff Militia. Making a note to check out the Hammerheads base later, Hurley threw a quick, ‘don’t worry I got this” over her shoulder.

She wasn’t really expecting much. It was mostly a distraction to keep them from getting to the Raven first. Hurley wasn’t sure what they would do and couldn’t risk things breaking bad. The Hammerheads weren’t really known for giving second chances. Something she had to warn them about. Several times. Surprisingly it worked out well. With the sound of a door being slammed, Hurley was able to put all her focus into picking up speed.

The Raven wasn’t just fast. They knew what back alleys led to what dead ends and fences, which ones had dim light to hide in and where all the obstacles were. They were local. Even if Hurley couldn’t catch them tonight, there’d be other opportunities. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that but each time Hurley reached out, the Raven slipped through her grasp. 

This was getting ridiculous. There had to be she could do. Hurley slowed down, just enough so she could look around. Making sure the streets were empty. If she had to use force, it was better if there was no one that could get caught in the crossfire. 

Taking a deep breath in, Hurley clapped her hands together and sent a wave of force at the Raven. They stumbled and fell forward. Biting back a yell of joy, Hurley rean forward finally ready to catch them.

“Sorry. You might have had a head start but I was really determined.” She had gotten close. Ready to cuff The Raven’s hands behind their back when they jumped to their feet. Startlingly quick. There was almost no time to react. But Hurley managed to throw her hands in front of her, taking the blow with her forearms rather than her face. 

“Are you still sorry?” The mask had started to slip off. It sat crookedly on their face and Hurley was sure that if she moved fast enough, she could rip it off. Find out who was hiding under there. The Raven tucked a fabric wrapped something into one of the pouches around their waist. 

With their attention elsewhere is was easy for her to just grab the edge of the mask, and just pull. 

She had the mask. Hanging loosely in her fingertips. The Raven stood looking about as shocked as Hurley felt. Her mouth open, eyes darting from Hurley’s face to the mask and back again. 

Hurley hadn’t expected that to work as well as it did. She wasn’t sure what to do next. So maybe it was a blessing when the Raven reached forward and stole back her mask. She just kept staring as the Raven ran off into the shadows. Only stopping to look over her shoulder and tapping her fingers to her forehead in a mock salute. 

Captain Bane wouldn’t be too thrilled with Hurley letting the Raven run off again. But knowing her face was going to make it a lot easier to find her again. 

Hurley was going to find the Raven again. There was no question about that.

 

-x- 

 

Normally Sloane didn’t work on her battlewagon during the day. It could be risky. Even with the doors shut and windows covered. Well except the one in the roof but it provided some really good lighting. If someone was that determined to see what was going on in the garage, then let them climb on the roof. She’d hear them at least and get an excuse ready.    
  
Or knock them out and move them along. 

But for the moment, Sloane had to so some work underneath the wagon. So while she rolled under on a board, she also watched the window for as long as she could. 

She hadn’t been under for very long when there was an extra set of banging. Sloane held still, seeing if there was an echo but it continued. Slowly she slid out. Puzzled as to how someone figured out there was someone in here. She was careful not to be noticed but maybe they had the wrong place and if she stayed quiet then they’ll leave. 

_ BANG BANG BANG.  _

“Hey listen, my arm is getting tired so maybe let me in? Or just open the door, that’ll work also.” It sounded like, Lieutenant Hurley? 

There was no way that Hurley could have found out where she worked. They had run into each other. A lot. Sloane found it fun to mess with her but each time, she had only been called the Raven. She also still wore her mask for the most part. Hurley had found ways to take it off but that was part of the fun. The surprised look she always got, made Sloane’s night. 

Her hand was still hovering over the door handle and Hurley rapped her hand against the door again. It was now or never. Sucking in a breath, Sloane pulled the door open. 

But Hurley didn’t look up. In fact, one of her hands was still raised. Ready to continue knocking on the door again and the other held a small notebook with something scribbled in it. Sloane couldn’t make it out. It was upside down and written in a terrible hand. 

“Thanks. My name is Lieutenant Hurley from the Goldcliff militia.” She still hadn’t looked up. Maybe she wrote her own script? Cute. “Some folks around here have brought to our attention some suspicious activity and we’re mostly just-” 

Sloane was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. Hurley finally looked up and the same surprised look flashed across her face. A smile tugged at Sloane’s lips, she couldn’t help it. Even with the worry in the pit of her stomach. 

“Shit." Hurley closed her book. 

“We really should stop meeting like this, you know? People will talk.” Sloane tilted her head to the side, watching to see how she would react. 

“Mm, yep. I expect they would. A member of the militia and a well known thief. How scandalous.” Hurley smiled as Sloane started to laugh. It wasn’t where she thought it would go but that just made it so much better. 

Taking advantage of the drop in defences, Hurley slipped through the door and into the garage. This time Sloane swore rushed after her. There was no way she could cover up what she had been doing. The tarp she would normally use was crumpled up in a heap in the corner. Besides Hurley looked very interested. 

“Are you a battlewagon racer?”

“No.” 

“But this is a battlewagon, right?”

With each question, Hurley moved closer to Sloane. She didn’t like the extra pressure it put on her. But that was probably the point. Sloane just closed her mouth, looking around the garage. Pretending not to notice Hurley. 

“Alright fine, don’t answer me. It just makes you look more guilty.” Another step closer. “Oh! Now I get why I’ve seen you around so many of the other garages. Hm, okay. Well I guess I can’t officially turn you in. Since you said you aren’t a racer. Maybe be a bit more careful next time.” 

Hurley tucked away the notebook, giving Sloane a nod before walking out. And leaving a trail of confusion in her wake.


End file.
